<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bodyguard IX by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673182">Bodyguard IX</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven'>The Raven (theravenyesthatone)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bodyguard [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil Wears Prada (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Uber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A vacation, some planning, some plans. We're almost at the end of the story of our favorite editor and her Bodyguard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miranda Priestly &amp; Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bodyguard [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bodyguard IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>DISCLAIMER:</b> The Devil Wears Prada and its characters belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. No infringement intended.<br/>
<b>AUTHOR'S NOTE:</b> This story is the ninth part of the <em>Bodyguard Series</em>. Do read Bodyguard 1 - 8 if you have not already. It would help with understanding this story. Thanks be to my readers! Beta/Proofing: pdt &amp; bed. This story was written in 2009/ 2010.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Bodyguard IX Business &amp; Pleasure</b>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<b>By The Raven</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Miranda did not want to get up. It seemed of late that time had been at a premium and she had precious little of it to spend doing things she would rather be doing; such as making love to Andrea.</p><p> </p><p>Their schedules had been clashing for the past week or so, and finally, Miranda had stormed over to Andrea's apartment and they had spent the evening eating and talking and making love. Schedules and duties be damned.</p><p> </p><p>Now however, she needed to leave this glorious nest of warmth, and Andrea and sleepiness to join her day. Roy would be arriving soon and Miranda needed to go home to see the girls off to school and change and prepare for the day.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing was, she did not want to. Andrea seemed to sense her unease even in her sleep, and as Miranda watched, dark eyes opened and regarded her intently.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning." Andrea whispered, lifting a hand to caress Miranda's face softly.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda leaned into the touch, bringing their naked bodies into full contact and all thoughts of getting up were instantly banished from Miranda's head as Andrea moaned softly, her eyes fluttering closed.</p><p> </p><p>How was she supposed to leave this?</p><p> </p><p>Lifting a hand to cup Andrea's face, Miranda leaned in and kissed her lover, the meeting of mouths gentle and soft. Andrea sighed and wrapped herself around Miranda, pulling them closer together as she did. The kiss quickly turned hungry, hot, demanding.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Miranda marvelled at how, immediately and how completely she was turned on by her lover. She never seemed to not want Andrea, there never seemed a time when she was too tired, too distracted, or in the wrong mood. It seemed that Andrea felt exactly the same way about it as well, as certainly Miranda had never seen her lover be anything except completely receptive.</p><p> </p><p>"Make love to me." Andrea breathed against Miranda's lips.</p><p> </p><p>The words were like gasoline on the barely banked embers of Miranda's libido. Andrea had coiled herself around Miranda and was gently moving her body to a silent rhythm as old as time. Miranda could feel the tension in her lover's body.</p><p> </p><p>Sliding a hand between them, Miranda gently caressed her lover, revelling in the wetness that she found. So ready. So hot. It was intoxicating. Miranda wrapped an arm around her lover and pulled her closer, sliding a finger into Andrea gently.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yes." Andrea sighed, moving with Miranda as they lay breast to breast, their curves nestled together.</p><p> </p><p>It only took a few moments and Andrea was coming, her body gently undulating, moving, arching. It was exquisite, and Miranda knew that she could never, would never, have enough.</p><p> </p><p>She also knew that she would make time, and take time, and even steal time, in order to have this. In order to be with Andrea. Whatever it took, however she had to do it. Anything at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I am going to go on vacation soon. Just a week or something, maybe ten days. Not sure exactly when, or where yet, I need to talk to Miranda." Andy said as she sat having coffee with Louise.</p><p> </p><p>She had finally dragged herself out of Miranda's bed and made her way to work, arriving early as usual. Still, the memory of her lover's wake-up call stayed with her, warming her from deep inside her body. There was nothing quite like waking up with Miranda, being with Miranda. There was nothing quite like loving Miranda.</p><p> </p><p>"You taking the girls as well?" Louise asked after a beat.</p><p> </p><p>"No. You wanna baby-sit them or something?" Andy asked, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. They could stay with me, or something. It would be more convenient in any case." Louise said without hesitation. Andy realised she was being serious.</p><p> </p><p>Something to consider when pitching her idea to Miranda. Andy knew that her lover really wanted to get away. Paris seemed like a long time ago now and they had barely had more than a few hours of privacy together in what seemed like a lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll tell Miranda when I talk with her." Andy said, raising her coffee mug.</p><p> </p><p>The unspoken answer had been given. Louise was more than confident in her ability to hold the fort if and when Andy went on vacation. That was a relief. Just one more thing that Andy would not need to worry about, which was good.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, however, it was time to go to work.</p><p> </p><p>Coffee and conversation had been concluded for the morning. Andy always tried to have coffee and talk with her second in command sometime during the day. Sometimes that became a drink when the day was done, but mostly it was coffee in the morning. It helped oil the fine machinery of the whole organisation, and that was paramount.</p><p> </p><p>It was Andy's turn to give junior agents a few lessons in the gym and she would be using some of her senior agents to reinforce said lessons. A good pounding did marvels for morale overall. The bodyguards, for all the seriousness of their work, rarely got into altercations, but were always under constant tension at work.</p><p> </p><p>So, this would be beneficial for all involved...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Miranda was relieved when Andrea and one of her agents walked onto the set. Miranda had finally decided that they needed an urban warrior, cop, soldier, bodyguard type of shoot for the magazine. She wanted women represented, somehow realistically, but also fashionably.</p><p> </p><p>So, she had hired Andrea and her agent for the day to help her oversee it. Miranda had wanted Louise, but Andrea had explained that the agent was booked, but had promised to bring someone who would probably be Louise's replacement when the time came.</p><p> </p><p>In other words, a highly qualified and superbly professional agent. Miranda regarded the woman who was conversing with Andrea. She had red hair and stood slightly taller than Andy. The woman had the same commanding air about her that Andrea, Louise and Maria had. Miranda suspected that when one reached a high level of seniority in the organisation, it was second nature.</p><p> </p><p>"Miranda." Andrea said when there was a break in the activities.</p><p> </p><p>"Andrea. I am glad you could make it." Miranda said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Even though she had hired Andrea and her agent, the fact remained that a clause had been written in the contract that if actually bodyguard work was needed, the contract would be null and void.</p><p> </p><p>"This is Susan Black." Andrea said, introducing the striking woman who stood beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Susan did not have the fair complexion typical to a redhead, but Miranda's critical eye could see that it was natural. As were her emerald green eyes. Sighing minutely over the fact that none of Andrea's agents could actually model for her, Miranda nodded to the woman.</p><p> </p><p>"This is fashion, so realism is only so real. But I don't want to insult my readers, so I would like you two to make sure the overall effect is at least not so unrealistic as to be ridiculous." Miranda said as she waved towards the shoot.</p><p> </p><p>"Also, the mood of the photos and the models should fit. Do what you see fit to enhance that mood." Miranda added with a slightly wicked smile.</p><p> </p><p>Andrea did have a rather bodacious sense of humour and she was mischievous, so that could mean anything. Privately Miranda looked forward to whatever Andrea and Susan might come up with.</p><p> </p><p>Now however, the shoot and everyone in the room except for the two deadly women standing in front of her, were clamouring for her attention. It was time to get to work...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"You know, I think the two of you in here together ratchets the tension up nicely. The models seem to be responding." Susan said, catching Andy off guard. Andy had been watching Miranda work and had lost track of her agent in the melee.</p><p> </p><p>"Probably." Andy agreed and moved to where Nigel was standing, leaving Susan to deal with an overzealous makeup artist who was insisting that it was realistic for a bodyguard to wear fake eyelashes.</p><p> </p><p>After casting critical eye over the setup, Andy turned to Nigel. "No one, and I do mean, no one, would wear a gun like that. That is a caricature from the Old West." Andy said pointing to a model who was wearing a plastic gun slung so low that she would trip over it if she tried to move.</p><p> </p><p>Retreating before the man could respond, Andy moved to take in the overall effect. Miranda had enough experience with bodyguards now that Andy suspected that her wish to have Andy involved was merely her wish. Not necessarily a needed thing.</p><p> </p><p>Andy was amused and touched, actually and as she watched Miranda work, she felt her belly warm. Tonight she would find time to talk to Miranda about taking a vacation. They both needed one, but it really was a matter of scheduling, mostly.</p><p> </p><p>"Andy." Susan's voice called to her and Andy looked up.</p><p> </p><p>There was a serious expression on Susan's face and Andy moved swiftly to her side. What now?</p><p> </p><p>"I think that model is packing real heat." Susan said softly, twitching her eyes towards a woman who was walking onto the set just beside where they were standing.</p><p> </p><p>Andy casually appraised the woman, knowing that her role as an expert allowed her unusual liberties in this matter. Yes, the gun was real. The way it weighted down the holster and shone in the light was a clear indicator that it was not a replica.</p><p> </p><p>The shoot was pretty much wrapped up and people were packing up, so what was this? Who was the target? Andy glanced up and saw that Miranda was where she had been the last time Andy had checked only a minute ago.</p><p> </p><p>"You go to Miranda, it might look alarmist if I go there right now just after you spoke to me. I will keep an eye on our little friend." Andy directed.</p><p> </p><p>Susan nodded ever so slightly and then cheerfully sauntered off towards Miranda; anyone watching would have assumed that the bodyguard was merely going to talk to Miranda about the shoot.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Susan approached her, Miranda was curious. Neither of the bodyguards had talked to her for the length of the shoot, instead they had interacted with the models and the crew. Occasionally Miranda would lock eyes with Andrea and silent communication would occur, but except for their initial meeting, Susan had not spoken to her either.</p><p> </p><p>"Miranda." Susan said in a carefully modulated voice.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda was no fool, she could tell at once that something was amiss. The redhead was as good an actor as Andrea was, but she was not that good. Miranda Priestly had not gotten to where she was by being obtuse, after all.</p><p> </p><p>"One of the models, the one that is close to Andy, is carrying a real gun." Susan breathed, smiling in a genuine fashion as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Obviously she and Andrea were trying to act normal. Miranda resisted the urge to look, or even glance in Andrea's direction. "I see. What do you want me to do?" Miranda asked softly, glaring at a random person across the room and making them flinch.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay close to me. Andy thinks that it is you or Nigel who is the target, but feels that if she approaches either of you, the hostile might engage." Susan said, leaning over to examine the layout in Miranda's hands.</p><p> </p><p>A flurry of movement and a crash caused Miranda to whip her head around and look at her lover. Susan was already moving, bracing and shielding Miranda with her own body. In a brief moment of astounding clarity when Miranda pushed on Susan, she realised that Susan was wearing her weapons in a more conventional harness on her torso.</p><p> </p><p>A muffled shot was heard and Miranda felt her heart stop at the sound. Andrea was on top of the armed model and for a moment that lasted a thousand lifetimes, she did not move.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please God, no. I will give you anything, I will do anything...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The thought crawled torturously across Miranda's mind as seconds the length of millennia passed. Then, Andrea moved, standing up and brushing off her clothes. In her hand was a gun and the person at her feet was moaning softly in agony.</p><p> </p><p>The room burst into activity, with Nigel efficiently herding models, photographers and everyone else to one side of the room. Susan for her part released Miranda and when Miranda would have rushed to Andrea's side, laid a hand on her arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Careful. Andy has not given the all clear yet." Miranda stopped moving at Susan's words and then she watched her lover search the model and then pull out some restraints which she then brutally applied to the prone figure</p><p> </p><p>"Ok." Andrea called out, stepping back from the person and reaching for her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda came closer and it was then that she realised that the model was not shot; the gun had merely gone off leaving an indentation in the floor next to the model. The model did however, have the wind knocked out of her, and it looked like her nose and a few of her fingers were broken.</p><p> </p><p>That still did not explain the situation, though. A live gun? Who had been the target? Why here? Why now?</p><p> </p><p>Endless questions and Miranda found that she felt tired suddenly. She really needed some time off. Perhaps she and Andrea could just go someplace for even a weekend and sleep and make love and not think.</p><p> </p><p>It sounded like a splendid plan.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Andy closed her phone and rubbed her forehead in frustration. The NYPD had taken the perpetrator into custody and so far were unable to obtain any information from her.</p><p> </p><p>"Give me five minutes with her and she will sing like a bird." Andy muttered and moved to join Miranda.</p><p> </p><p>For her own part, Miranda had talked with her lawyers and the model was going to be slapped with every possible charge on the books. Andy knew her lover was livid and with good reason.</p><p> </p><p>"Andrea." Miranda greeted when Andy walked up.</p><p> </p><p>"I have sent Susan to interrogate the security people of the building. She will find out where the lapses were and you will get a full report." Andy said tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>"They are still all fired." Miranda said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Andy nodded. If they were her employees, they would be blacklisted as well as fired. To say the least. Where on earth were these worthless wastes of space coming from anyway?</p><p> </p><p>"We need a vacation." Andy said softly as they watched people mill about. Crime scene people mainly, only a few Runway people remained.</p><p> </p><p>"I agree." Miranda said equally softly.</p><p> </p><p>Andy looked at her lover. Well, that was easy. Now it was simply a question of location. Where would they go? First however, Andy was determined to get to the bottom of this incident.</p><p> </p><p>Then she would start to think of a suitable location to whisk Miranda away to and simply spend some downtime with her lover. Of course, there was the matter of the girls and Louise's offer to care for them, even house them, in Miranda's absence.</p><p> </p><p>First things first, though...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Miranda." Emily's voice interrupted Miranda's reverie.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up, Miranda saw that Andrea was standing in her outer office. They had barely parted ways an hour ago, what was her lover doing here now?</p><p> </p><p>"Andrea, come in." Miranda said, rising to her feet to walk around her desk.</p><p> </p><p>Emily took her cue to leave and a moment later they were alone.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a report on the incident. You should see it at once." Andrea said simply, sitting down and reaching into her jacket.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda accepted the proffered papers before she sat down and found her glasses. Reading in silence, Miranda felt a slight sense of shock enter her body. Was this correct?</p><p> </p><p>"It's true. I had it verified by some of my best agents." Andrea said, stretching her legs out.</p><p> </p><p>"A scare tactic to get me to resign?" Miranda said in a deathly quiet voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Also, the hostage situation. An agent of mine interrogated the leader of that. She was very thorough." Andrea answered.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda could not believe it.</p><p> </p><p>"What do we do?" Miranda asked. Andrea would know exactly what to do.</p><p> </p><p>"We go on vacation. I have asked Maria to investigate this, as she is far enough away from the city that she will not arouse suspicion. With your permission she will liaison with Emily." Andrea said softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Louise can speak for me while I am not here." Andrea added, seeming to anticipate Miranda's question.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, use Emily. Of course." Miranda said at once. She suspected that Andrea had come up with the combination due to the obvious chemistry between her assistant and Andrea's top agent.</p><p> </p><p>"Consider it done. And just to piss Irv off, the bill is being tacked onto the contract for the building. It is his problem in the end that the previous security for you and the whole damn place was so inadequate." Andrea said after a pause.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda observed her lover and saw fury being radiated in every line of her body. Andrea was killing mad. It was fascinating, a little frightening, but also devastatingly sexy. Miranda felt her breath hitch and Andrea's head snapped up. Stormy brown eyes locked with her own and Miranda forgot where she was for a long moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't look at me like that, Miranda." Andrea warned in a voice that was more of a growl than anything else.</p><p> </p><p>The sound reverberated through Miranda's body.</p><p> </p><p>"Or what?" Miranda asked, her tone of voice easily betraying her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll fuck you on your desk." Andrea said, her voice caressing Miranda's senses.</p><p> </p><p>Right then, Miranda wanted that, more than anything else. If Andrea were to make good of her promise, right then, Miranda knew that she would not say no, consequences be damned.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>For a few moments, Andy wanted to grab Miranda and fuck her. Right there at her desk. On top of her papers, her coffee, her laptop. The fury in her blood was making her feel wild and out of control and it needed an outlet.</p><p> </p><p>Discovering that someone was out to intimidate Miranda, that they had held an entire office of people at gun point had made Andy boil with fury. When Louise had found out, Andy was certain that her senior agent was ready to kill as well.</p><p> </p><p>Even in the brief conversation that Andy had with Maria, the anger was evident. Maria was very reserved though and very guarded. You never quite knew what was going on with her and in her mind. So for her it had been a strong reaction.</p><p> </p><p>In any case, anger and fury and energy seethed in Andy's blood and it needed an outlet...</p><p> </p><p>"Emily." Miranda said in a soft voice.</p><p> </p><p>The ever loyal assistant appeared, ready and waiting to fulfil any instruction that Miranda might have to give.</p><p> </p><p>"Clear my schedule for the next thirty minutes and see to it that I am not disturbed for any reason short of the girls needing something, or the building being on fire. That's all." Miranda enunciated carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Emily nodded and left the office at once. Miranda rose to her feet once more and walked over to close her office door before she turned back to Andy, her blue eyes blazing.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me what you are thinking." Miranda said, moving to within touching distance of Andy.</p><p> </p><p>Andy eyed her lover. In an instant, Miranda had dropped the professional walls that surrounded her at work. It was startling sometimes how different Miranda's personal self to her professional self was.</p><p> </p><p>"I am hungry." Andy answered quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"For what?" Miranda asked, practically standing on top of Andy now.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>This was the road to madness. Andy tightened her death grip on her libido and regarded Miranda. Every line of Miranda's body said: Take me! Fuck me! Make me yours! Mark me!</p><p> </p><p>But they were in an office, with many people just a stone's throw away and any one of those people could walk in at any moment.</p><p> </p><p>Did that matter?</p><p> </p><p>Andy shifted and almost felt the sensual caress of Miranda's eyes on her body. An unexpected touch made her jump. Glancing down, Andy saw that Miranda's hand had come to rest on her knee. In a moment, Andy was going to either lose, or deliberately let go of her self control.</p><p> </p><p>"Andrea." Miranda breathed Andy's name and Andy could feel herself clench in reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Just the way that Miranda said her name was pure sex. Andy looked up into blue eyes which were now so close. "Yes?" Andy said breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you. I want you so much, it hurts. But here, I cannot have you. But, I want you to do something for me." Miranda said softly, her breath tickling Andy's lips, they were so close.</p><p> </p><p>Andy blinked at her lover, who reached down and tugged Andy to her feet. "Come." Miranda said, guiding Andy over to the other side of the office.</p><p> </p><p>"Sit." Miranda instructed, her eyes never leaving Andy's face.</p><p> </p><p>"I would give anything to be able to touch you, kiss you, have your taste on my tongue, Andrea. But I don't want to share this with the people who work for me, it is so treasured and I am possessive of my treasure." Miranda said, running a finger down Andy's face.</p><p> </p><p>"But, I cannot let you leave until you do something for me. I have to have something, so I can survive until I see you tonight. So I can wait for you and keep my sanity." Andy listened to her lover talk and wondered what Miranda was going to say next.</p><p> </p><p>"Anything. I will do anything for you, Miranda." Andy said, and she meant it; meant it more than she had ever meant anything before.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda smiled, her finger caressing Andy's lips. Andy licked at the sensitive pad on a fingertip and the force of Miranda's reaction caused Andy to loosen her grip on her self control.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to touch yourself, here, for me. I have to see you come, I have to watch you." Miranda said calmly. Her eyes were not calm; they were on fire, actually. Blazing hot.</p><p> </p><p>"And as I want you to make me scream in ecstasy tonight, I also need you to be able to leave here without killing anyone. So for that reason also, I want you to touch yourself." Miranda added, sitting down in a chair opposite to where Andy was sitting.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Miranda watched fascinated as Andrea considered her request. Dark eyes alive with curiosity and passion, and fire, regarded her. Miranda shivered at the intensity of it and felt her own body react, strongly.</p><p> </p><p>Andrea's hands moved, coming to rest at her belt buckle and Miranda's breath hitched. "You want me to masturbate, while you watch?" The smooth, sexy voice of her lover asked.</p><p> </p><p>There was a trap hidden in the question, but Miranda did not care, she wanted this, wanted Andrea to do this. "Yes." Miranda whispered.</p><p> </p><p>The fingers that Miranda knew and loved so much deftly worked to open the belt that Andrea wore, before they moved to the buttons and zipper that held her slacks together.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have any idea how wet I am, Miranda?" Andrea asked as she moved aside the tails of her shirt, exposing silk underwear.</p><p> </p><p>The delicate lace gave only a hint at what lay beneath, but Miranda did not care. The silk was stained with wetness, that was what she cared about. An elegant hand caressed the edge of the underwear and Miranda forced herself to not blink.</p><p> </p><p>When it slid past the edge and Andrea moaned softly, Miranda wondered if she would be able to keep her hands to herself. Off herself. "I want this to be your hands, Miranda. I want your mouth on me." The words made Miranda ache and squirm. They made her hands clench and her mouth water.</p><p> </p><p>"When you make love to me I can never get enough, Miranda. I want you so much it makes me crazy sometimes." Miranda nodded at her lover to show that she was paying attention as the words sizzled across her senses.</p><p> </p><p>Andrea's hands moved with purpose beneath her underwear and Miranda leaned forward, catching scent of the arousal that was making those silk unmentionables translucent.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so beautiful." Miranda murmured.</p><p> </p><p>"You make me feel beautiful." Andrea replied, her eyes focusing on Miranda's face for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"And you also make me feel so loved, Miranda." Andrea added as she arched wantonly into her own touch.</p><p> </p><p>At this point Miranda did not care if Emily walked in and announced that The Queen was coming for tea. Nothing would interrupt this, nothing...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Drowning in a haze of arousal, Andrea focused on her lover, watching as Miranda intently followed the movements of Andy's hand. It was achingly erotic to have Miranda so close and to be doing this. Andy wanted to shuck out of her slacks and underwear. Wanted Miranda to lean over, and kiss her, to slide fingers into her.</p><p> </p><p>The thought made Andy gasp softly and that in turn made Miranda react, further enhancing and feeding Andy's pleasure. Miranda licked her lips; her face slack with lust and Andy could feel the beginnings of what promised to be a mind blowing orgasm start to happen.</p><p> </p><p>"Miranda." Andy said softly, catching her lover's attention.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes blazing with blue fires looked up into Andy's eyes. "Yes?" Miranda answered breathlessly, her voice distracted, hungry.</p><p> </p><p>"Miranda, I'm coming." Andy whispered as orgasm overtook her.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda's jaw dropped and before sensation overtook Andy, she saw her lover clench the sides of her chair in a white knuckle grip. Then, Andy became pleasure itself, swallowing her moans as she came. The whole experience was intensified by the fact that Miranda had asked for this, wanted this; was watching this. Never mind that Miranda was reacting to it as well.</p><p> </p><p>Moments or minutes later, Andy opened her eyes and looked at her lover. Miranda looked almost unhinged, her face hungry, flushed. Blue eyes tracked Andy's hand as she removed it from her underwear and wiped her fingers on the tail of her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Andy tucked herself back together and did up her clothing, adjusting things until she looked as impeccable as before all of this had started. Andy could feel Miranda's eyes on her and Andy ached for her lover. Tonight could not come fast enough...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Andrea had left five minutes ago, but Miranda was still in her office with the door closed trying to collect herself. She had not realised that she was playing with an open flame when she had asked Andrea to touch herself, here. Erotic memory seared itself across Miranda's brain as she clenched the edges of her desk and willed herself to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>She still had three more hours of work to do before she could even pretend to go home, and in a few moments Emily was going to knock on the door. Though many would like to think otherwise, time did not wait for Miranda Priestly either.</p><p> </p><p>A knock on her door interrupted her reverie and Miranda schooled her features by force. A moment later, Emily entered and Miranda could see the questions all over her face. But, Andrea had looked immaculate as she had left and Miranda knew that she herself looked as she had looked half an hour ago.</p><p> </p><p>Emily was not stupid though, Miranda was relatively sure that her very astute assistant knew something had happened, even though she might never figure out exactly what. It was a mildly amusing thought and with it Miranda relaxed slightly into her inevitable workload and managed to set aside her lust, mostly.</p><p> </p><p>It was only later in the day, when Miranda was sitting in the back of her car that the full force of her raging desire came rushing back to her. Would Andrea be at the townhouse, or would there be some sort of delay? Miranda hoped not...</p><p> </p><p>Andrea's work was quite unpredictable at times, but Miranda was quite certain that she would not be able to suffer much of a delay before she had to have Andrea's hands on her, in her. The thought sent a rush of heat into her body and made her want to be home even faster.</p><p> </p><p>The memory of Andrea's orgasm burned inside of Miranda, making her palms clammy and her heartbeat irregular.</p><p> </p><p>She needed to get home soon, at once. Now.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Andy heard the front door close and practically skipped down the stairs to get to Miranda as soon as possible. The girls were at a friend's house for dinner and the help had left for the day. Andy for her part was utterly desperate to get her hands on Miranda as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>The office rendezvous that they had earlier had barely whetted Andy's appetite. Miranda had made it as far as her study to deposit her things when Andy pounced her, not giving her even a moment to react before kissing Miranda hungrily.</p><p> </p><p>The response was instant; volcanic in its intensity.</p><p> </p><p>Moving on instinct alone, Andy swept a corner of Miranda's desk free of papers and then coaxed her lover to sit there, quickly dropping to her knees and working Miranda's belt and zipper open.</p><p> </p><p>Slacks fell to the floor a moment later and Andy moved aside damp lace panties and leaned in, her mouth hungry, wanton. Miranda wrapped her fists into Andy's hair, pushing herself against Andy as she moaned freely, arching into Andy desperately.</p><p> </p><p>Andy wanted it all and so she spread Miranda wider, delving deeply with her tongue and sliding it into Miranda, drinking from the source and revelling in the astounded reaction she received from Miranda. This never got old, making love with this spectacular woman.</p><p> </p><p>Never.</p><p> </p><p>By now, Miranda was shaking, her breath coming in gasps and her grip in Andy's hair almost painful. Andy did not care about the pain, she only cared about getting Miranda off. Nothing else mattered. Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Telltale signs told Andy that Miranda's orgasm was close so Andy moved her mouth upward, opening it wider and feeling Miranda begin to come against her mouth. Fuck yes!</p><p> </p><p>Andy could feel her own body clench in sympathy, ache with insatiable hunger. A hunger that only Miranda could hope to satisfy as Andy hungered for Miranda, nothing else...</p><p> </p><p>Miranda slouched against her desk, against Andy, her breathing hard and her hands finally unclenching from Andy's hair. Andy gently pulled her mouth away and rested her head against the beloved thigh under her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>As a hand gently caressed her face, Andy reflected on the fact that this was another perfect moment among so many perfect moments...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"We need a vacation." Andrea had pronounced just after they had eaten.</p><p> </p><p>The interlude in the office had concluded and they had eventually retired to the kitchen to find some food. Sometime between loading the dishwasher and sitting down to sip the last of the bottle of wine they had opened, Andrea had said that.</p><p> </p><p>"We?" Miranda had asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. You and me. Louise has offered to look after the girls. She lives in a large flat with her lover not so far from here." Andrea had added.</p><p> </p><p>Intrigued despite herself, it had occurred to Miranda that she had never been to Louise's home. How odd. They were good friends, after all. But it seemed that Louise came to the townhouse a lot.</p><p> </p><p>"Invite Louise and her lover to dinner as soon as it is convenient for them. I would like to meet her before I make any decisions." Miranda had heard herself say, already mentally agreeing to everything.</p><p> </p><p>So it had been. Louise and her lover had come to dinner. The two women had been charming and Louise's girlfriend had proven to be a hit with the girls. Another plus.</p><p> </p><p>Andrea had assured Miranda that Louise was not destitute and that it would not be an imposition, so, Miranda had agreed. Her housekeeping staff had been given instructions and her housekeeper had been given some time off.</p><p> </p><p>Loose ends had been sorted, Emily and Maria were busy with their machinations dealing with the quandary of someone wanting to depose of Miranda and now Miranda was on a plane, with Andrea, going on vacation, to Curaçao.</p><p> </p><p>How extraordinary...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Andy walked out of the room and carefully closed the door behind her. Miranda was asleep and Andy was satisfied that there was no danger to her lover, so she would go for a walk on the beach.</p><p> </p><p>They had a private villa on a resort that promised privacy, silence and if they so desired, entertainment and every possible amenity. Mainly though, the two of them had decided that they wanted some peace and quiet and time by the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>Curaçao had popped up on Andy's list of locations for several reasons. It was far enough from everywhere usual, but not so far that it would take too long should they be needed back in the States, or in New York in a hurry. It was also exceptionally gay friendly for a location in the Caribbean. Andy was not about to risk being gay bashed on vacation.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully Miranda had been utterly pliant and once she had seen the booklet that the resort had sent Andy, she had given her consent and the rest was history. They had arrived a few hours before and had immediately showered and gone to bed. Even though there was little jet lag to contend with, travelling even in first class was tiring.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling her sarong around her waist more snugly Andy padded barefoot to the ocean's edge, sighing when the waves washed over her feet. Here she was, wearing a bikini and a sarong and she did not even have a hair pin in her hair.</p><p> </p><p>No weapons, no thoughts, no worries...</p><p> </p><p>Louise was earning her stripes by covertly leading the investigation in New York, and the girls were safe with her. Andy was certain that exposure to her second in command for an extended period would teach Caroline and Cassidy a few valuable lessons about life.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, things were good. Splendid, even. Only a select few knew where they were and as far as Andy could tell they had nothing to do except collect sea shells, make love and swim in the ocean for the next little while. It was not going to be a long vacation, but it was just what they needed.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling hungry for more than just food, Andy walked back across the sand towards their villa; maybe Miranda would be awake now.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Miranda was having a delicious dream. In it, Andrea was running her tongue up the back of Miranda's legs. Slowly, so slowly, that wicked tongue moved higher until it reached the curve of Miranda's ass and paused to lavish the sensitive skin for a moment before it moved upwards again.</p><p> </p><p>In this dream, a pleasant breeze was gently caressing Miranda's skin and there was the sound of water in the background. It took a while, but eventually Miranda realised that she was not dreaming this, it was actually happening to her.</p><p> </p><p>Opening her eyes, Miranda looked over her shoulder. Andrea, naked as the day she was born was straddling her legs and kissing the small of her back. Her lover was framed by the vista of the incredibly blue water, the bright sand, the peace and quiet.</p><p> </p><p>She was on vacation and Andrea had just reached the juncture of Miranda's shoulder blades. Her lover's soft mouth made Miranda press herself into the bed and moan. Andrea responded by grazing the skin on Miranda's back with the sharp edge of her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda felt a hand gently coax her legs apart and Andrea's body quickly shifted to accommodate the movement. Now her lover was nestled between her legs, rather than astride them. The wicked hand continued to explore Miranda's inner thighs as that mouth moved to the nape of her neck and bit down in earnest.</p><p> </p><p>Stifling a scream, Miranda felt fingers push into her at the same time, their path made easy by the plentiful moisture they found. Andrea moved, caressing Miranda with her own body and kissing the side of Miranda's neck in tandem with the movements of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so beautiful, Miranda." Andrea whispered into Miranda's ear, her lips sending shivers down Miranda's body.</p><p> </p><p>"Just doing this to you, makes me feel so ready, so hot. Like I could come if you just looked at me." Andrea continued.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda sobbed her pleasure into the pillow beneath her face and bore down on Andrea's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Come for me, Miranda." Andrea whispered, sliding herself along Miranda's leg.</p><p> </p><p>Andrea was soaking wet, the heat of her scorched Miranda and Miranda could feel herself skitter along the edge of orgasm. When Andrea bit down in earnest on Miranda's shoulder, Miranda did come.</p><p> </p><p>Intense pleasure spread outwards and as Andrea moved her hand, Miranda became aware that Andrea had also reached a peak; the idea that Andrea was coming drove Miranda into a second orgasm immediately.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like she may lose consciousness, the pleasure was so intense, so fantastic. Eventually Andrea rested her whole weight onto Miranda and they lay together gasping, as the tropical breeze dried the sweat on their bodies. Miranda closed her eyes and relaxed into the moment and into sensation...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Are you hungry?" Andy asked when Miranda had calmed down a little.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda looked at her, blue eyes dark with emotion. "For you, of course. For food, maybe later." Andy smiled at the answer and pulled Miranda in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Andy felt her body ignite at Miranda's touch. Soft hands caressed her sun-kissed skin and Andy revelled in the sensation of Miranda's lips as they travelled down her chest and settled around one of her nipples.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God." Andy moaned the words as she gave into the moment and into feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Already aroused beyond reason by making love to Miranda, it only took a few seconds for her body to start to keen for her lover's touch. Miranda did not disappoint, Miranda never did.</p><p> </p><p>Hands that seemed to be designed to touch her, slid aside her scant clothing and in another handful of heartbeats, Andy felt those same hands spread her open as Miranda dipped her head down. When lips that filled Andy's fantasies touched her, when they started to feast on her, Andy was lost in a world filled with nothing but sensation, desire, and Miranda.</p><p> </p><p>Too quickly, Andy was on the edge of orgasm and then she was coming, pushing herself closer to Miranda and relaxing into the breathtaking pleasure of it. She could feel Miranda moan against her and it thrilled her to the point of making her come a second time before she had even come down from the first.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda curled herself around Andy's hips and laid her head onto Andy's body while both of them caught their breath. "This vacation idea of yours was brilliant. I feel more relaxed already." Miranda quipped when her breathing had resumed a more normal cadence.</p><p> </p><p>Andy's stomach growled. "And it would appear that it has made you hungry." Miranda added, lifting her head to look up at Andy.</p><p> </p><p>Andy smiled at her lover. "Yep, it has." Andy conceded and pulled her lover up to come lay down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>She was not so hungry that she could not wait a few more minutes to find food. What she really wanted was resting comfortably in her arms now. Yes, this vacation had been a brilliant idea...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Andrea had left some time ago and promised to return with dinner. In the meantime, Miranda had showered, unpacked and resisted the urge to check her email. Andrea had given her leave to unpack for her as well. That alone told Miranda that Andrea considered herself to be on vacation.</p><p> </p><p>When Andrea was in bodyguard mode, or working, she never unpacked her bags if she travelled. This was different... Miranda carefully extracted clothes from the suitcase that Andrea had brought with her.</p><p> </p><p>It contained casual clothes, sarongs, and a dress suitable for a more fancy night out. There was a smaller bag, but Miranda knew that it contained Andrea's computer and personal items, so she did not disturb it. Rather, she found herself sitting on the edge of the bed considering the fact that she would walk away from Runway, for Andrea.</p><p> </p><p>The thought had crossed her mind when she had pulled out a shirt that she had given to Andrea on a whim a while ago. It was a button down shirt, made of coarse linen and it would flatter Andrea in this place tremendously, hinting at curves and dusky nipples, while hiding them from view.</p><p> </p><p>The very thought of it made Miranda feel hot and aroused all over again. But, yes. She loved Andrea. In her daydreams and fantasies, they were together on a perpetual vacation, with the girls and Patricia. She wondered if it was just a daydream.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda knew that she would be with Andrea, that was not the question, but the sheer amount of work the two of them did, often meant that time together was a rarity. Extended time that is.</p><p> </p><p>A noise in the outer courtyard of the villa distracted her. Curious she stood up and walked outside. The sight that greeted her was pretty much jaw dropping, even for her.</p><p> </p><p>Andrea was standing by the outdoor barbeque pit, wearing nothing but her bikini. Her hair was wet and Miranda could see dried salt crusting her skin. It was a highly erotic tableau.</p><p> </p><p>"Dinner will be ready soon." Andrea announced as she turned towards Miranda, a huge smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone is bringing bread and fruit and wine, but I wanted to get the fish started." Andrea added, bending over to pick something up off the ground.</p><p> </p><p>A snorkel, a mask, and, a spear-gun?</p><p> </p><p>"I did not think you were being quite so literal when you said you were getting dinner." Miranda said as she watched her lover walk into the villa, only to emerge a few moments later while tying on one of the complimentary robes the place offered.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been an age since I have been able to bring home the bacon, literally. I could not resist." Andrea said as she looked out over the ocean view.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda watched a drop of water measure Andrea's neck. "How long until we eat?" Miranda asked softly, moving closer to Andrea.</p><p> </p><p>Dark eyes turned towards her, widening slightly when they interpreted the expression on Miranda's face. "Long enough." Andrea whispered just before Miranda leaned in to taste her salty skin.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Waking up at dawn was usually a chore for Andy, but right now, it was a joy. The sunrise over the sea-view was breathtaking and the waves just demanded that she get up and go swimming. Miranda was still sleeping comfortably and for long moments, Andy admired the beauty of her lover in the morning light.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda was beautiful. Sometimes Andy could not believe her luck that this powerful, enigmatic and infinitely demanding woman was her lover. Then again, Andy herself was hardly a walk in the park and Miranda seemed to be very happy in their relationship as well. Andy smiled at the thought. This was love.</p><p> </p><p>Quietly Andy moved to check her phone. She had purposely left it off yesterday, but now she really did need to see what, if anything Maria and Louise and their cohorts, had uncovered.</p><p> </p><p>There was one email from Maria; otherwise her phone only contained messages from previous clients who wanted to book her services. All other work email and messages were being sent to headquarters until Andy returned from her vacation.</p><p> </p><p>Selecting the message Andy moved to the sliding door and opened it, letting the sunlight stream unobstructed into the room, along with the salty air. Miranda stirred, but did not wake up so Andy moved outside to sit down, naked as the day was born to read her email.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Andy, we have the answers now. All of them. Will cc to secure server for your perusal. Let me know what you want us to do. Maria.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The message was brief and Maria had chosen email to send it as it was a little more secure. Andy closed her email and surfed to the secure site where Maria had uploaded the information. It would not do for anything truly private, but it did bypass telecom and email providers, thus ensuring relative privacy in case of need.</p><p> </p><p>Logging in, Andy quickly found the document and opened it online. Better than putting it on her phone, in any case.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell?" The words escaped Andy's mouth before she could stop them.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Miranda asked from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Andy looked up and almost forgot what she was doing when she saw Miranda. Her lover was draped in sunlight and, well, a translucent kimono that barely covered her ass. Heat poured into Andy's body at the sight of it and she swallowed hard.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was immensely satisfying to know that she had this power to utterly distract her lover. Andrea was an intensely focused and driven person and she was also the consummate professional. Right now, however, Andrea was regarding her with a look that was filled with heat, and with promises that Miranda felt her body respond to despite herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Andrea." Miranda said, wanting to know what the other woman had been exclaiming about a moment before.</p><p> </p><p>Andrea blinked and Miranda could see her gather her focus once more. "Email from Maria. Come and see." Andrea said, holding up her phone and patting the sun warmed seat beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Andrea handed her the phone and Miranda squinted at the message. "It's too small; you tell me what it says." Miranda said finally and handed the gadget back to Andrea.</p><p> </p><p>"Maria, Louise and Emily have gotten to the root of the situation." Andrea said, reading from her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda felt less interested in the phone than in the fact that Andrea was naked, and that she looked so very delicious. This was a vacation and there was nothing they could do from over here anyway.</p><p> </p><p>With that in mind, Miranda moved closer to Andrea and leaned in to kiss the side of her neck. The response was instant; Andrea leaned into her, humming with pleasure, her phone dangling from her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Put the phone away." Miranda said softly, bringing one of her hands up to brush along Andrea's front.</p><p> </p><p>Her lover fumbled briefly with the gadget and then slipped it into the pocket of the kimono that Miranda was wearing. Miranda shrugged out of the kimono and carefully set it aside before she rose up to sit astride Andrea.</p><p> </p><p>"You are so beautiful it makes it hard for me to breathe sometimes." Miranda whispered against Andrea's lips.</p><p> </p><p>Andrea responded by kissing her and pulling their bodies together. Miranda could feel her wetness slide along Andrea's thighs and moaned into the kiss at the sensation. It was instant and always, the way her body reacted to her lover.</p><p> </p><p>Instant, and always...</p><p> </p><p>Jerking with surprise when she felt fingers tease her and then stroke her, Miranda leaned into Andrea and kissed her neck, shoulders, upper chest. Wicked fingers kept touching her though and in just seconds, Miranda was gasping, and pushing herself onto those fingers, lost in sensation and in the deliciousness that was Andrea.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>With her singular focus on Miranda it was simply divine to be here, right now, in this instant of time. Andy moved her hand, gently caressing her lover as she held Miranda up with her other arm and allowed the other woman complete abandon to lose herself into the moment.</p><p> </p><p>The vision of Miranda in the morning light naked, like this, seared Andy's soul. When Miranda moaned and leaned forward to kiss her, Andy was pretty sure that she was going to have an orgasm just from the sensory overload. There seemed to be no end to how much, and how easily Miranda could turn her on and make her react.</p><p> </p><p>Andy moved her hand with purpose and felt the beginnings of Miranda's orgasm begin to overtake her. Dipping her head, Andy sucked one of Miranda's nipples into her mouth and moved her lips and tongue in tandem with her hand and in just moments Miranda was coming, unrestrained and wild in Andy's arms.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck yes.</p><p> </p><p>Andy gently removed her hand before she wrapped her arms around Miranda and stood up easily. Miranda gave a slight huff of surprise but quickly wrapped her legs around Andy's waist as Andy moved across the patio area to a nearby deck chair.</p><p> </p><p>Gently, Andy laid down her lover and slid down Miranda's body, pausing only to dip her tongue into a perfect navel before she moved lower still. Miranda spread her legs and leaned back. The sight of her splayed out almost blinded Andy with its intensity, its beauty.</p><p> </p><p>Andy dipped her head, opening her mouth to facilitate maximum contact as she pushed her tongue through sodden folds. Delicious. Hands grabbed at her hair as Miranda thrust intuitively up into Andy's mouth, her gasps only just audible above the sound of the water behind them.</p><p> </p><p>It might have been moments or hours later and Miranda arched up, keening with pleasure as a second orgasm overtook her senses. Andy revelled in the whole experience, feeling herself become painfully turned on top of being utterly turned on.</p><p> </p><p>It was fantastic; the perfect way to start the day...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Who is it?" Miranda asked as she trailed a hand down her lover's body.</p><p> </p><p>When Andrea had finished with her, Miranda had guided her lover inside and pushed her down on the bed. It was in deference to both of their bodies. Miranda did not want any injuries, no thank you.</p><p> </p><p>Now, as Miranda lay next to the other woman, she could still taste Andrea in her mouth, on her tongue. Her fingers were sticky and the echo of being inside of Andrea made Miranda almost swoon. She had read of lesbian bed death, but was disgustingly smug with the idea that it would not be happening to them.</p><p> </p><p>It simply could not. All she had to do was think about Andrea and she was ready, desperate, even. Andrea herself showed no signs of losing interest either. If anything, it seemed that Andrea's hunger was increasing; Miranda hoped that she would be able to keep up.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Irv Ravitz." Andrea said softly. "I'll kill him with my bare hands." Her lover added. The note of danger in Andrea's voice sent a thrill of arousal up Miranda's spine.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda had no doubt that Andrea would kill Irv, barehanded, even. Her lover was that sort of person, fiercely protective and dangerous when someone she was protecting was threatened.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda sometimes wondered what the original trigger had been that had taken what was obviously a natural trait and enhanced it so much. There was so much that she did not know about her lover, and so much that she wanted to know, desperately.</p><p> </p><p>"What do we do?" Miranda had ideas, but those were on a level that she could do.</p><p> </p><p>Andrea possessed many other abilities and capabilities that Miranda did not have access or ability to do.</p><p> </p><p>"You do what you can to cement your position and find out who is loyal to you. Also, stay safe, for my sanity's sake." Andrea said softly as she ran her hands down Miranda's body to cup Miranda's ass.</p><p> </p><p>"What will you do?" Miranda asked, arching into the touch, feeling a flicker of arousal ignite in her body.</p><p> </p><p>"By the time I am done, he will not only be confessing, but he will tell me who else is involved." Andrea said as she leaned in and kissed Miranda's collar bones, lightly flickering her tongue along the sensitive skin.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda stopped thinking at that point. She trusted Andrea implicitly and anyway, she was on vacation...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As she watched Miranda walk in the shallows and pick up things in the sand, Andy admired the fine line of her lover's legs through the gossamer thin sarong that she wore. Miranda was breathtakingly beautiful...</p><p> </p><p>Andy finished typing a message into her phone and uploaded it into the secure server. Instructions for Maria and Louise.</p><p> </p><p>No one threatened anyone that Andy was protecting, and absolutely no one so much as breathed in the wrong way in the direction of anyone that Andy loved. No one.</p><p> </p><p>Switching off her phone, Andy tossed it on the bed and walked to the shore to join Miranda. She would not think about this anymore until she got back to New York.</p><p> </p><p>Right now was the calm before the storm...</p><p> </p><p>Miranda looked up and smiled at her as Andy moved closer and Andy felt her heart miss a beat in her chest. Andy felt her own face pull into an answering smile and soon the cool waves were rushing over her feet as she moved down the beach with Miranda, grabbing her hand as they walked slowly across the sand.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed to perfect, so wonderful. It was actually, perfect. Andy smiled and leaned down to grab a pretty stone and handed it over to Miranda. Her reward was another smile and suddenly Andy knew that no matter what, they had love. Everything else would sort itself out one way or another.</p><p> </p><p>Andy suddenly wished for the girls and for Patricia to be running down the beach ahead of them.</p><p> </p><p>There would be time for that during another vacation, this time and these moments were just for her and Miranda...</p><p>
  <b>The End</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>